One Of A Kind
by volk-krosh
Summary: A bit of light shone into the AlyssaMiyu relationship. A slight attempt to explain their relationship and themselves from the beginnings. Shoujoai
1. Chapter 1

One night... that is all we get, that is all we have….

I've been a mistake from moment one even if I was a success I was never meant to be and I know it, I was never something "good" much less "perfect", even if I was taught to love him… I never really understood what love could be.

I shouldn't be and more than one has made it clear to me, what do I have left if not you, if not you….

You never judged me, you never hurt me. You know me for who I am, you understand me and taught me well, you were never unfair, never away. You've been by my side every step of the way, always with me, always _in _me. Always.

Ever since we met, you've been the warmest I've ever met, the cold ice that lays within me that freezes my heart, only your warmth has been able to reach, only your warmth can make it react. You have been the only one who has ever understood me, ever seen the truth in me, you can feel the cold just as I do, you can feel the need to love when you don't know how, you know the fire that freezes instead of burn, you know the pain you cannot feel. You share my curse with me and not once have you complained, not once hated me for it.

Your curse is different from mine, deeper or shallower but different yet the same.

_I don't want a dream…_

_I want you…_

I want you… 


	2. Sometimes

Sometimes I've wondered if you had feelings, if the words you spoke you could feel, or if all you really have is a data base that tells you which words and tones to use to modulate your voice to achieve the required success, sometimes I've dwelled on the thought you might not really be who I think you are, sometimes I've feared you were really nothing but what they did. Sometimes.

But there is one truth though I cannot deny, the same makers that gave you existence gave the same to me, I know I do not feel as others do, I know I am nowhere near what they are and I know I as you cannot feel what they feel or think the way they think, so perhaps it is true, perhaps you can't, but having the same inability as you, doesn't that make us even? Real or not, you must be as real to me as I am to you as there is nothing beyond this world that can give us what we need, nothing else to give us reason.

I can still remember those days in which, you my beloved taught me life, gave me everything I now hold in my mind.

Before you I had many men and women trying to teach me how to live, trying to give me what they called "culture" and "an education" things they were never able to accomplish, regardless of any ways they tried, their efforts were always futile, not because they didn't know their profession well but because they didn't know _me_, they could never understand what I felt or why I acted as I did. They never could.

But when you came, from the first moment you showed me your light, your love, your truth. You showed me you understood, you showed me you would care, even if you could not love as others did, you would care regardless of what I was, regardless of how I felt, regardless of what I could do. You would never leave. You gave me the one thing I was always lacking. You.

You were strong when I needed you to be but you were also always gentle and warm, always caring. You were loving and sweet when I needed to be kept, you were if not perfect, the closest I'll ever know to that. I do not know what others understand as love but I know that your definition has always been mine, I know that no matter what you will understand and so will I.

I know that no matter what we won't leave 

You're not like anyone else, no matter what, they could never be like you. Not because they have flesh and blood but because they could never understand the way you love.

They say you see my light because your eyes are not human, perhaps that's true. Your eyes are better than theirs. Not because you can see further, not because you have different abilities but because your eyes will always see the truth.

You are among them all the only one who has not once lied to me, not once tried to fool me in any way, not once deceived me. You are the only one I trust and I know I hold your heart and truth in my hands as you hold mine.

Words have never been spoken swearing me your loyalty, not because they couldn't have been but because none have ever been needed. You're mine as I'm yours because in this whole world no one else could ever own us as we do.

Feelings like this could never be clearly spoken, never be perfectly expressed because words were created by those who would never understand them, that's why between you and me all it takes is a look.


	3. You

When I was in need you were always there to nurture me, whenever I was there you always knew what I needed only by feeling me.

As a child you always showed me who I was, you gave me one thing no one else ever could, you showed me respect. You allowed me to see who you were and where you came from, you gave me so much I still can't even begin to tell. Love even when I deserved none.

You showed me what a sin was and gave me lines and boundaries, you gave me direction and guidance, you were always my light in the dark.

I can still recall that night…

The very first night I behaved as something I was not to ever be… something I needed to understand could never be me…

You took me gently, you calmed my mind and soul, and you made sure I felt safe. I knew with you by my side I would always be safe, but you made me feel it until I was ready, you cared for my every need. You tried nothing until I was safe and calmed, you knew the perfect timing, you didn't tell, you didn't order, you reasoned, you explained, you made me understand step by step and only then did you do what you needed to do.

You waited for my affirmation, you allowed me to control even that regardless of what I felt you allowed me to make it my own. You showed me respect even in those moments; you not once stopped showing me your love and deference.

For this and much more I will always thank you, for this and much more I will always stay with you and only you. My guardian, my guide, my love. Mine.

That's right, no one has ever quite got what it is I feel for you, maybe not even me but I know this, if love is something deep warm and limitless then that is what I feel for you. Even if you were given to me with no bounds, even if you belong to me you are not and wont ever be my property, you are your own as I am mine but at the very same time you're no one's but mine as I'm only yours. Belonging doesn't mean owning.

_And all this is something only you could understand._

I told her that I kept going because I had a reason, I had something to do it for unlike them, I'm not like them and wont ever be. But I know none of them got it, I don't do it for Father, I don't do it for the golden millennium and their selfish reasons, I do t for my own, I fight for my love, I know my angel and I fight for her, only for her.

I know I wont lose her because I've got a plan, because I know where I come from and where I'm going and because I know no matter what I wont be alone, because even if I could not know what to do, I will always be with you.


	4. I'm cold

_In this night and in this hour I don't want to think anymore… I've thought and wrote so much about us I no longer know why I'm doing it, so many would ask why I write this instead of telling you, but the thing is my love that I don't need to tell you something you already know… I don't need to explain myself to you. I never have._

_So many think you follow my commands, so many believe you don't have a conscience that you're nothing but a robot. But what they don't know is that you weren't designed to obey my commands but to do what was best in your judgment you do have a conscience, you have intelligence and know what's best. You have simply chosen out of free will to obey my every word, to lay yourself before me. You have chosen to give yourself to me._

_You…._

Alyssa looked up from her notebook at the blue haired girl sited before her, she was as calmed as she always has been and reacted at her Ojou-sama's sight.

"Ojou-sama are you alright?" the female android showed no difference on her expression while asking.

"I'm cold" where the child's words, for whatever reason she not only was but looked cold. The moment she said this the android promptly stood behind her while she performed a quick read of her Ojou-sama's vital signs and temperature but before she could determine the right way to act the child embraced her making her hold her almost by instinct.

They both remained in this position for several minutes before Alyssa whispered "thank you" against Miyu's skin, this moved the latter to hold her precious child in her arms tighter and lift her, she took her to her bed and laid her there, but the child would not let go of her, instead she asked her to lay with her.

"Your temperature has reached normal levels Ojou-sama" where the words the older looking girl said in response but to no avail "My cold has little to do with body temperature Miyu… please" Alyssa's words were all the android needed to obey, if her Ojou-sama felt cold she would do anything and everything it took to warm her regardless of the price.

--


End file.
